Fated Lovers
by Sjannie
Summary: Eden is on his way back to the sanctuary. On his way he meets a girl who seems familiar. Even though they have never met before.
1. Chapter 1

**Saint seiya omega fanfic**

 _I do not own Saint seiya omega_

Fated lovers

* * *

''What is your favourite fruit then?'' The girls next to him asks while eating a red apple. Her hair is swiftly blowing in the wind while they are walking.

'' Hmm If I had to choose it would be strawberries.'' Eden answers his cloth on his back.

''Really?'' The Girl raises an eyebrow as she turns her head to look at him. Her brown locks falling from her shoulders.

''Yeah.'' Eden smiles faintly.

The girl stares at her basket of apples.

''Do you want an apple?'' She says as she picks one out of the basket.

Eden nods.

''How does it taste?''

''Sweet...'' Eden answers.

* * *

Koga and Eden both left on a Journey together. It was nice but Eden still hadn't found his answer. But before he could find it they were called back to sanctuary. Eden wanted to visit his families grave before he went back. Koga offered to go with him but Eden said there was no need he wanted to go alone. Sometimes being alone feels nice. So Koga went back first and now Eden is heading back.

While he was on his way he met the girl walking next to him. She was strange. At least something felt strange he had a feeling he knew her even though he knew for sure he had never met her before.

Well anyway she had a basket of apples with her. Some guys were harassing her on the middle of the road when they notices Eden approaching they turned their attention on him. He gave them a glare. One stayed close to the girl while the other walked towards him. But before Eden could make a move the girl knocked the guy close to her down with her hand. The basket of apples falling on the ground. When the other guy turned around she appeared before him in a flash, took hold of his arm, tackled him and swung him over her shoulder so that he landed on the ground, out cold.

Eden raised his eyebrows in surprise, you don't see that every day it made him laugh.

It seems that she heard him as she turned around, light green eyes with a drupple brown mixed into them looked into his green eyes.

''What? You're sad you cannot be my knight in armor?'' The girls asked with no emotion in her voice.

Eden nodded no and sighed with a small smile.

''No I am just surprised, It is not every day you see someone fighting like that.''

 _Especially not someone who is not a saint. At least he thought she wasn't he had never seen her before. But this was the way to the sanctuary so she could be someone who was planning on becoming a saint._

''I see...'' She says as she picks up her fallen basket.

Eden walks towards her and helps her pick up the apples. When they have collected them all Eden prepares to walk away until he is stopped by the girl who is staring at his cloth and then his face.

''Is that... are you a saint?''

With a look of surprise on his face he slightly moves his head to the left.

''Yeah I am... why you ask?''

'' Just curious... does this mean you're going to the sanctuary?''

''yes I am..'' Eden says

The girls eyes him. Her eyes slightly widen and then she gives a small smile.

''Wanna walk together?'' she ask while she takes a bite of one of the apples she picked up.

'' I have to go that way to.''

* * *

Somehow walking next to each other feels trusted. it feels safe. Eden doesn't know why. After walking for a while in comfortable silence the road splits in two.

''Thank you for the apple.'' Eden says while he stops walking and turns around to face her. She does the same. Her white dress flowing in the wind with the motion of the turn.

''I guess here split our ways then.''

''can I ask you your name?'' Eden asks not exactly knowing why he wants to know. They might not even see each other again.

A small smile appears on her lips

''Diana, you can call me Diana. Yours?''

''Eden..''

''It was nice to meet you Eden, I hope we can meet again.'' She says.

''Yeah me to.'' Eden smiles as he leaves to take the path on the right.

''Goodbye.'' He waves

Diana waves back. When he is out of earshot she whispers

''Until soon, Orion.''

* * *

Author's note

I always wanted to write a story about eden. Here it is. I do not know if i am going to continue it though.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fated Lovers.**

 _I do not own Saint Seiya omega_

* * *

´´Eden you´re back!´´ Koga says happily as he walks towards Eden who just came back. He follows Koga to a table were his friends are eating.

 _His friends_

Eden is still unsure. He knows they think of him as a friend. He thinks of them as his friends. Yet he still feels like he doesn´t belong here. He has yet to find his answer. That reminds him. Why were they called back?

´´Do any of you know why we have been called back?´´

´´No , we have heard nothing yet.´´ Yuna says while wiping her mouth, done eating.

´´But I am sure there is going to be an announcement soon. ´´ Ryuhou says.

´´ I just hope it is not something bad, to be honest I am kind of done with fighting. ´´ Souma comments as he takes another bite of his bread.

´´But if Athena needs us we will help her.´´ Koga announces proudly and everyone nods.

When the last word had left his lips a bell sounds.

´´That is the signal for gathering inside the arena.´´ Haruto notes.

´´It seems we will soon know why we all are here.´´ Yuna says as she stands up, the others following her. On their way to the arena Eden can feel the stares of other saints, no they are glares. He is the son of Mars after all and Mars did horrible things. And he is half god. They have a right to be suspicious of him. Maybe that is exactly the reason why he doesn't feel like he really belongs here.

* * *

´´Athena...´´

´´Seiya...´´ Athena turns around, her long purple hair following her movement.

´´We have called the saints, they are gathering.´´

´´I see.´´ she says turning around again to look at the sky.

´´But is it really necessary to call them back again?´´

´´I am afraid it is, I really hope that I am wrong but if I am right we need all the help we can get and we better start preparing as fast as we can.´´

Seiya nods.

´´But since I am unsure we will not tell them the full story yet. I do not want to cause an unnecessary panic .´´

´´Ofcourse ´´ Seiya nods again. He then stands up and walks towards the door.

´´Oh Seiya..´´ Athena´s voice stops him.

´´Yes?´´

´´Has Eden also returned? he was not with Koga.´´

´´I think he has.´´

´´Good´´ Athena replies.

And with that Seiya disappears from the room and Athena focuses her attention on the sky again.

Why did her brother have to be reincarnated in this time, this will be a very hard battle.

Athena closes her eyes as a barn owl, woodpecker and vulture fly from the sun towards the earth.

* * *

The sun has set and the earth is being lighted up by the moon. A girl is sitting on a rock eating an apple.

´´My Lady, have you found what you were looking for?´´ A figure asks.

The girl smiles. Brown locks falling from her shoulders as she moves towards the figure.

´´Not a what, a who.´´

 **Author´s note**

I think I might continue this story, but with short chapters and I do not know when I will update it.


End file.
